Things I'll Never Say
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Smitchie. Post Camp Rock; Rated T for implied adult content. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Things I'll Never Say**_

**A quick oneshot to a favorite song of mine from long ago. Avril Lavigne opened for the Jonas Brothers and she sang this. Me being, well, me, I started thinking of how I could turn this to a fanfiction. Enjoy!**

Mitchie stood in front of her mirror, expertly applying mascara with one hand and glossing her lips over with the other. She stepped back and studied herself. It was an important night; she could feel it. Shane was waiting patiently on her bed, watching her with a smile. "You look amazing." He declared, watching as she blushed.

She turned and smiled at him. "Thank you. I'm ready whenever you are." She said softly, feeling her whole body tingle as Shane took her hand. She shivered, beaming up at him. "I think it's amazing that we've been dating for 7 years and you still manage to make me feel like a giggling fan-girl." Mitchie stated, lacing their fingers together. Shane laughed and raised their linked hands to press a kiss to the back of her hand.

"I love you." He whispered, holding open the door to the limo for her. She smiled at him, stepping in carefully. Heels were not her thing; but it was a big night. Shane closed the door after he had sat down beside her. "This is a really big night you know. I've got something important to ask you. A proposal of sorts." He mumbled in her ear. She shivered happily.

"I can't wait." She said breathlessly, shifting nervously. This was so it, she thought, grinning happily. Shane glanced towards the front of the limo and raised the divider.

"I'd hate to mess up your make-up, but I'm willing to risk it." He mumbled 10 minutes later, kissing her slowly. Mitchie smiled into the embrace, cupping his face in her hands and bringing him closer.

"I don't mind." She breathed, letting out a small whine as he pulled away. "Oh." She glanced out her window. He had stopped because they had arrived. He opened the door and stepped out, bending down and extending his hand to her.

Shane watched, smiling as she took his hand and one leg appeared then the other, Mitchie stepping out gracefully; just before she tripped slightly, grabbing onto his hand. "I love how poised you are." He teased, pretending to be hurt as she hit him on the arm playfully.

"Shut up." She laughed, smiling brightly as the cameras flashed and questions flew. "Ahh, the life of dating a pop star." She sighed, grinning at him adoringly.

"Rock star!" Shane protested. Mitchie shook her head, giggling again. "I am the rock star, you are the pop star, and you know it." He stated, laughing as well. She shook her head again, biting her lip. Shane, ignoring the cameras, kissed her fervently, letting his hands run down the back of her dress. The questions came at them faster and louder. He pulled Mitchie into him, exploring her mouth. He pulled away after a moment, grinning at her.

"Okay. You're a rock star. But you're my rock star." She breathed, running one finger around her mouth to fix any lip gloss damage that had been done. "So you get to explain to your publicist why we were making out outside a restaurant." She grinned triumphantly, taking his hand and walking inside.

* * *

Shane looked nervous. Mitchie wriggled eagerly. 7 years in the making, and he was finally going to propose. Why else would he look so nervous, and tell her to dress nicely? He had practically told her in the car! He glanced up at her, smiling.

"You look excited." He commented late into the meal, reaching across the table for her hand. She instinctively put out her right hand, but, hesitating, gave Shane her left hand instead. He looked confused for a moment but brushed it off. "Okay. So I'm kind of nervous about this, and I just want you to know even if you say no, I'm still going to love you." He stated. Mitchie nodded, trying not to laugh. Why would she say no? He was Shane freaking Grey! "I was wondering..." He began, and Mitchie tilted her head to the side. This was not how she had pictured him beginning his heartfelt proposal. Oh well. He'd work up to it.

"I was wondering if...well you know how you're working on your new album?" He asked, and she nodded, very confused. She didn't know what this had to do with marriage, but maybe he was stalling because he was nervous. "Well, Connect 3 is going on tour again soon..." Mitchie smiled, encouraging him. "And we thought maybe you could open for us, promoting your album." Shane finished. Mitchie choked on her water, blinking a few times.

"You want me to come on tour with you? As your opening act?" She asked, dumbfounded. Shane nodded. Mitchie closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "That sounds...great Shane." She stated, giving him an excellent forced smile. His whole face lit up and he leaned across the table to kiss her happily. She couldn't move and Shane pulled away. "I'm sorry, everything is just really overwhelming right now. Can you take me home?" Her voice was tight, and she kept blinking back tears. Shane nodded, signaling for the check. He paid quickly and rose to take her hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, examining her closely. She nodded as they left. The limo was still in the same place and Shane held the door open for her. The ride home was silent, Mitchie curled against Shane, breathing slowly to calm herself down.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, kissing him softly and going up the stairs to her apartment. Shane sat back in the limo, very confused. She hadn't been nearly as excited as he had hoped.

* * *

Mitchie stormed into her apartment, slamming the door shut. "What the hell was that!" She screamed, stomping around the living room. Turning on her heel she grabbed the phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

Caitlyn flipped on the light, yawning. Nate sat up next to her and watched as she grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She mumbled, yawning again.

Mitchie had flung herself into her couch. "It's Mitchie. Shane is so stupid!" She announced, kicking her heels off and curling her feet under herself.

Caitlyn groaned. "What did he do this time?" She asked, giving Nate a look that clearly said it would be a while before either of them got back to sleep. Mitchie shrieked in frustration.

"Well, for starters, when we got in the limo, he told me it was a big night. He also said he had a proposal of sorts for me." Caitlyn squealed, clutching the phone tightly to her ear.

"He asked you to marry him?" She screamed and Nate raised one eyebrow. Mitchie shook her head, before realizing her friend couldn't see her.

"No. He asked me to consider being the opening act on Connect 3's new tour!" Mitchie yelled, standing up again. Caitlyn stared at the phone in horror. "I mean, what the hell is that? We've been dating for 7 years now! You'd think he'd be ready to marry me!"

"Mitchie, I don't know. I mean, Nate and I dated for 2 years before we got married. Seriously, Shane should know by now you guys are perfect for each other. I don't know what to tell you." Caitlyn admitted. "Do you want to talk to Nate?" He shook his head, eyes wide, groaning silently as his wife passed him the phone.

"Hey Mitchie." He sighed. "Look, I can talk to him, but I don't know either. Maybe he thinks you guys are practically married already that he doesn't see the point."

"Don't talk to him. I think I have a plan. We're still meeting in the recording studio tomorrow right? To work on my album that I'm apparently debuting as your opening act?" Mitchie asked, sighing.

Nate shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, that's what Shane told me." Mitchie sighed once more, burying her face in a throw pillow.

"Okay. I've got a long night ahead of me. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Sorry for waking you up." She apologized, clicking the phone off. Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other and groaned.

"Your friend is an idiot." Caitlyn declared, kissing her husband gently before shutting the light off and snuggling back down under the blankets. Nate rolled his eyes in the darkness.

"That's not exactly news to me babe."

* * *

Mitchie sat cross-legged on her bed, notebook in her lap. Humming to herself, she scribbled something down, sat back and looked at it. "Yes." She cheered softly, pumping her fist. This would send the right message. Her cell phone rang. She glanced at it. The display read 'Rock star Boyfriend' and she laughed. He had changed his name in her phone; again. She stopped laughing, remembering she was frustrated at him. Picking it up slowly, she flipped it open. "Hello?" Her voice was neutral.

Shane paused. Hadn't she checked the display? "Hey baby, it's me." He offered, grinning though he knew she couldn't see. Mitchie bit her lip.

"Oh hey." Shane stared at his phone. Was she sick? "I was actually about to go to sleep." She faked a yawn. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Oh okay. I just wanted to tell you I love you. And that you make me really happy." He added, and Mitchie sighed happily.

"Right back atcha pop star." She teased. "Goodnight." She shut the phone and buried her face in a pillow, screaming loudly. "If he really loved me, and knew I made him really happy, why hasn't he asked me to marry him?" She shrieked, tears starting to form.

Shane sat on the other line, staring at the phone. She had hung up on him. "Maybe she's packing for the tour," he thought dumbly.

* * *

Mitchie danced down the steps to the limo where she knew Shane sat waiting for her. She flung open the door and launched herself at him. "Good morning." She squealed, kissing him passionately. Shane eagerly returned the kiss, pulling her onto his lap and running his hands over her body. Caitlyn and Nate sat on the other side of the limo, watching, only slightly horrified.

"I thought she was mad at him." Nate muttered through the corner of his mouth. Caitlyn nodded, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"I thought she was too." She whispered as the couple continued to make out on the seat of the limo. Jason glanced up from his book.

"Oh. Mitchie's here." He smiled, and quickly pulled his book back over his eyes. "And Shane knows this too." He groaned, sliding down in his seat. Mitchie pulled away breathlessly, grinning stupidly at her boyfriend.

"Did I mention it was a good morning?" She asked softly, fixing her hair. Shane nodded, wincing as he shifted. He loved Mitchie, but not so much the effect she had on him. It was times like these he hated his purity ring.

Mitchie turned to climb off his lap. "Nuh uh." Shane chided, pulling her back so she sat nestled against him. She turned over her shoulder to look at him, smirking. "It's your fault." He hissed, glaring at her playfully. "So you get to be my cover-up. Quite literally." Mitchie rolled her eyes and pressed herself down into him. "Mitchie, don't you dare." He groaned quietly into her hair.

Caitlyn and Nate hadn't noticed; they were both working at something on a shared laptop. Jason was reading again, ignoring the couple. "I can't wait for you to hear this song." Mitchie whispered, leaning her head back against Shane's shoulder. "I wrote it last night."

* * *

Caitlyn pulled Mitchie aside. "Girl, I know you're trying to make a point, but let's try to be subtle with this song, okay?" Mitchie grinned.

"Caitlyn, have those boys ever known us to be subtle?" She asked rhetorically. "No. They haven't." Mitchie answered herself, opening the door to the studio and stepping through. "Let's do this!" She announced happily, greeting her manager.

Moments later, she was set up behind the glass. Caitlyn had taken her place in the sound booth, ready. Shane, Nate and Jason stood at the back of the room. Mitchie smiled eagerly.

"_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
_

Mitchie held the headphones to one ear, singing with a smile across her face.

_  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And i'm searching for the words inside my head_

Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

Jason elbowed Shane with a grin. Shane gave him a dirty look and mouthed something indistinguishable.

_  
Yeah..._

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

Shane blinked a few times. This was why she was so upset last night, he realized. He instantly went into planning mode. He had a lot of ground to make up.

__

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah... 

Nate glanced at Caitlyn in the sound booth. She gave him a thumbs up. He nudged his head at Shane and nodded. "It's so working." He mouthed, smiling.

__

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say..."

"I love you." Mitchie mouthed, wiping away a tear and smiling at Shane. He stood there, stupefied. He had no idea that Mitchie wanted to marry him. He bent down to Nate, whispering something in his ear. Nate looked confused, then nodded, grinning.

"Good luck man." Nate offered, stepping out and pulling out his cellphone. Shane nodded, and stepped through the glass door.

"Hey." He whispered, holding Mitchie close. She rested her head on his chest, sniffling slightly. "I have a surprise for you." He told her, taking her hand and leading her back to the other room. "Caitlyn, are you okay if she leaves?" He asked. She nodded, smiling softly.

"Where are we going Shane?" Mitchie asked, tugging at his hand. He smiled down at her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"It's a surprise." He said in a teasingly stern voice. Glancing around the studio lobby, he scooped her into his arms and out to where the limo waited. Opening the door and setting her down, he climbed in after her. "I love you. Now I'm going to blindfold you, and you need to at least try and sleep." He told her. Mitchie rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I'm not even going to protest because it would be pointless." She sighed, not moving as Shane tied a bright yellow blindfold over her eyes.

"How many fingers?" He asked, waving three fingers in front of her eyes. She shrugged. "Good." He kissed her slowly, splaying one hand against her back as he lowered her down so she was laying on the seat. Her hands played at the back of his neck as he continued to tease her mouth.

"Shane..." She moaned, biting her lip as he slid his hands up over her body, resting just below her breasts. He kissed her neck softly. Mitchie tipped her head back, giving him more access. "We can just take off that purity ring and pretend it didn't happen." She offered, her voice thick with emotion. Shane laughed.

"As great as that sounds, we're going to do this right." He whispered, laying down beside her and closing his eyes. "Go to sleep pop star."

* * *

Hours later, he picked up his head. "Mitchie, honey, we're here." She shifted slightly. "Wake up pop star." He whispered, connecting their mouths once more. She sat up.

"Does this mean I can take off this blindfold?" She tugged at it impatiently. Shane laughed, batting away her hands.

"No, just a little bit longer, you'll be fine. Besides, you make it look so good." He added, grinning. "Come on, I'm going to carry you." He helped her out of the limo and scooped her up bridal style. He glanced up at the sign overhead. "Welcome home baby." He said quietly. Walking slowly towards the lake he glanced around. Technically, they were trespassing.

Brown looked through the window. Smiling to himself, he waved at Shane, who nodded happily. He gestured to the lake with a questioning look. Brown nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

Shane approached the canoes tentatively. "I'm going to set you down now. Don't move." He whispered in Mitchie's ear. She nodded, resigned to whatever he had planned. Shane quickly placed her down in a canoe, untying it and joining her. Mitchie shifted uneasily.

"Where are we?" She asked, grabbing Shane's hand. He laughed, grabbing the paddles and pushing off from the shore.

"Don't you worry." He chuckled, waiting until they were a ways out from shore. He leaned forward carefully, not wanting them to flip. Quietly, he untied the blindfold, letting it fall away from her eyes.

Mitchie blinked a few times. "Shane...are we..." He nodded silently. Mitchie screamed, hugging him tightly. He had taken her back to Camp Rock, where they had first met; first kissed; and first gotten together. And even better, he had gotten her here a few minutes before sunset.

She stood up carefully, facing the lake. Shane stood behind her, his hands linked over her stomach, letting her rest against him. Sighing happily, he buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply. "I love you." He whispered. She turned and beamed up at him; her eyes sparkling brightly.

"I love you too." She breathed, turning back to watch the sky. Shane removed one hand and reached into his pocket. He had this sitting in a box on his dresser since he had gotten home from Camp Rock all those years ago. Flipping it open, he pulled the ring inside from its casing and held it carefully. Wrapping his arms around her again, he quietly slid the ring onto her left hand and dropped to one knee. Mitchie turned, feeling his absence.

Shane smiled up at her, taking both her hands in his.

"Marry me?"

* * *

**Ahhh. Smitchie. So much fun to write. I might do a follow up to this, just the wedding scene and possibly the honeymoon. Thoughts? The song is "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Things I'll Never Say**_

**Just a follow-up to the proposal. I'm thinking I'll do this chapter which will be the wedding/honeymoon and then maybe a five years later chapter and then be done. After that I'll go back to "This is Me." (Oh, and I made one switch in the lyrics. If you don't see it, then don't worry about it.) Some of this was inspired by the new Twilight novel; Breaking Dawn. **

Shane paced nervously; back and forth; back and forth. Nate was feeling sick just looking at him. His friend wheeled around to face him. "What is taking so long?" He groaned, still pacing. Nate glanced over at Jason and they both shrugged. "Seriously, neither of us want to back out, let's get the show on the road!" He exclaimed, glaring at the door.

Nate laughed quietly and pulled out his cellphone. "Here." He tossed it to Shane. "Text Caitlyn and tell her to give Mitchie the phone, and to call." Shane threw him a grateful look and sat down, typing fervently. The phone rang.

"_We're not supposed to be doing this Mr. Grey!" _Mitchie's voice rang in Shane's ear, laughing softly. She turned to face the mirror, studying herself critically.

"Technically we're not. Technically, Nate called Caitlyn and we both stole the phone. And we're not seeing each other, so no harm done." Shane reasoned, a smile lighting up his face. "Oh, and stop looking at yourself; because I know you are. You look amazing. You always do."

Mitchie blushed on the other line. _"You always did know how to make me blush." _She mumbled, turning away from the mirror to slip into her shoes.

"I'm looking forward to making you blush for the rest of our lives." Shane murmured softly, sitting down and staring at the door that separated him from a hallway that separated him from Mitchie.

"_How are your feet?" _She asked.

Shane smiled. He knew she didn't mean that literally. "Toasty warm. Yours?" He asked, and she giggled, lifting her foot to touch the top of it.

"_Sizzling."_ She stated, smiling at Caitlyn who was laughing. _"The wedding planner just poked her head in. It's show time. I love you."_

Shane grinned. "I'll see you up there."

"_I'll be the one in white."_ The line went dead and Mitchie did one last check. "Let's do this." She smiled turning to Caitlyn, who handed her the bouquet.

"Welcome to the happiest day of your life." She whispered in her friend's ear, smiling happily. Mitchie turned to give her a teasing smile.

"The happiest day of my life so far." She corrected, adjusting her veil and stepping through the door.

* * *

Shane slid in after her into the limo, kissing her again. "Mrs. Grey." He mumbled, cupping her chin and bringing her closer.

"Mr. Grey..." She whispered with a smile, tangling her hands in his hair. "We're finally married." She sighed happily after pulling away.

"All those months of waiting." He groaned, wrapping her in his arms. She laughed and snuggled against his chest.

"So worth it." She mumbled, kissing his cheek. The limo came to a stop. "I think we're here Mr. Grey. I have to go change into my reception dress. I'll be right back."

* * *

Shane felt his jaw drop as she stepped out of her dressing room. "We're married; we don't even have to go to the reception. I know this great hotel..." He teased, kissing her temptingly. Mitchie laughed, pulling away briefly.

"So you like the dress?" She asked playfully, lacing their fingers together and walking to the ballroom down the hall Shane nodded enthusiastically, opening the door for her to the cheers of their friends. "We have toasts to make and listen to I believe." She whispered happily, following the wedding planner.

* * *

"And now, it's time for Mr. and Mrs. Grey's first dance." Jason announced, grinning at his friends. Shane rose, taking Mitchie's hand and guiding her over to the dance floor. "We invite guests to join when the song has finished." Mitchie bit her lip, smiling up at her husband. Shane wrapped her in his arms, holding her close. She placed both hands at his neck and shivered happily.

_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Dancing beside you  
With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine_

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell_

_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair_

_And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine"_

Shane dipped his head down to kiss her slowly. Mitchie closed her eyes, wishing this moment would never end. "I love you so much." He whispered, tracing her cheek lightly. She blushed, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too." She breathed as Shane rested his forehead against hers to stare into her eyes happily. Kissing her again, they ignored the mumbled cooing of their guests.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Shane whispered. Mitchie smiled up at him, face glowing and eyes sparkling.

"The happiest day of your life so far."

* * *

Mitchie turned, her back away from her bridal party. "Ready?" She called, laughing. The girls screamed in anticipation as she tossed the bouquet over her head. She looked over her shoulder, to see Ella laughing and blushing.

Shane, his cheeks red for the first time that night, took Mitchie's hand and sat her down on one of the chairs. "I'm sorry, Jason and Nate wanted me to do it." He laughed, letting his hand rest on the back of her left leg and bringing it forward. Jason and Nate cheered in the background as Mitchie rolled her eyes and lifted her dress up slightly.

"I don't care much." She laughed. Shane smirked at her and lifted her dress over his head. "Shane Grey!" Mitchie shrieked as he dragged the garter down with his teeth. He hadn't told her this part, she thought, blushing. Finally, Shane emerged, shooting the garter at Jason's head. He caught it; bewildered, blushing as Nate hit him on the arm and pointed at Ella. The girl waved shyly, giggling.

* * *

"Shane! What are you doing?" Mitchie shrieked, clutching at his chest as he scooped her up. He laughed, kicking open the door gently with his foot.

"Carrying you across the threshold of our hotel room." He stated as though it were obvious. Mitchie relaxed in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "And I'm about to set you down, so don't shriek anymore." He teased, laying her on the bed before sitting down and straddling her hips.

Her face was flushed and her hair was a bit askew, he noticed, but she had never looked more beautiful. Leaning forward, he kissed her intrusively, letting his hands curve over her hips. "Shane..." She breathed, an edge in her voice as she pulled him closer.

"I'll never hurt you." He promised, sliding her dress up and over her hips, arms, and finally her head. She shivered, grabbing his arms and pulling him down on top of her.

"It's cold." She laughed, pushing herself under the comforter. "Come on." She raised on eyebrow at Shane, who, winking at her, quickly kicked off his shoes and socks before sliding under with her. "I love you." She breathed as he kissed her neck.

"I love you too." He responded quickly, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her. She winced, giggling and pressing herself up against him.

"Your hands are freezing." She mumbled, running her fingers up and down his back, before playing with the buttons on his shirt. Slowly, she unbuttoned them and pushed the shirt off the bed. Shane straddled her again, kissing her roughly. His hands pulled her against him, letting her feel what she did to him. "Oh Shane..." She moaned through the embrace, clawing at his back as he trailed open-mouthed kisses from her mouth down to her stomach, teasing the hem of her underwear with his tongue.

"Do you want this?" He asked worriedly, bringing his eyes back up to hers. She nodded without hesitation, pressing their mouths together and pushing her hips up into his. He groaned, reaching out with one hand and turning the lights off.

* * *

Mitchie opened her eyes, stretching. "Shane?" She whispered, picking up her head. He didn't move. "Shane..." She whined, pressing gentle kisses to his chest. He mumbled something and opened his eyes. "Good morning." She smiled, her eyes widening then shutting as he crushed his mouth onto hers. "Do you want to tell me why we're covered in feathers?" She giggled.

Shane laughed and pulled her into his arms. "I might have shredded a pillow in my, er, excitement." He admitted, kissing her neck softly. Mitchie laughed quietly, closing her eyes.

"We made love last night, didn't we?" She whispered happily. Shane nodded against her neck, pressing his mouth back to her throat to let her feel the curve of his smile. He slid his purity ring off his hand and unclasped her necklace in the back, dropping the ring onto the chain and re-fastening it. The ring fell down the chain, dropping into the curve between her breasts. Mitchie glanced down and twisted in his arms to kiss him.

"And they said there was no such thing as happily ever after."

* * *

**Thoughts? Both dresses are in my profile, along with a very important link to a petition. Please please please (a thousand more pleases) read what is below the link. I know it's a lot to read, but please do read it and sign. Every signature counts. The song was "As Long As You're Mine" performed by Idina Menzel and Norbert Leo Butz in the musical Wicked.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Things I'll Never Say**_

**Last chapter before I go back to "This is Me." And I guess that's a good thing? Haha. Okay, here we go. :D**

**When singing, Mitchie is **_italicized and underlined_ **Shane is _bold and italicized._ Both singing are _all three._**

_**Fifteen Years Later...**_

"Mmm Shane..." Mitchie bit her lip as she moaned, turning over in his arms. Shane watched her in amusement. "Don't...stop..." She breathed, burying her face in his chest.

"Good morning." He laughed and she picked up her head, blinking. "So last night was good?" He asked seriously, sitting up. She blushed, nodding.

"It was incredibly wonderful, if you forget the fact that we didn't even get to have sex before Kylie came into the room." She sighed, pulling the sheets up around her. Shane smiled at her sympathetically.

"But it's the first day of school. Aren't you excited? Kylie and 'Manda are going to be gone all day" He said in a teasingly peppy voice. Mitchie laughed and stepped out of bed and walked over to her closet. "And then we'll be all alone, with nothing to do." He mumbled in her ear. She laughed again.

"Yeah, all alone at the recording studio with nothing to do but actually work on our album." She corrected with a grin. Shane's face fell as he joined her in the closet.

"I had forgotten about that part." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her close enough to kiss her neck. "You look hot." He whispered. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm a mother of two Shane." She reminded him. "And I'm only wearing boyshorts and a bra." Shane nodded, sucking gently at her neck. "Don't you dare."

"You're a hot mother of two. You look amazing. You still look like you're 25. And I happen to like your current outfit." He mumbled against her neck. She laughed, turning in his arms to kiss him softly.

"Thank you. You've officially raised my self-esteem." She declared, pressing him up against the wall of their closet and kissing him deeply this time. Shane chuckled into the embrace, lowering his hands down over her curves and pushing her into him. "But now we have to go downstairs and feed our darling children." She whispered, pulling away to slide on a pair of tight jeans and a simple button up shirt.

"I'll see you downstairs; daddy." She teased, leaving the room and bouncing down the steps of their townhouse. Shane shook his head laughing and followed her down the steps to the kitchen. He stopped short, staring at his 14 year old daughter.

"You are not wearing that." He declared, leaning against the kitchen counter. Mitchie laughed at the look on Kylie's face. "Don't give me that look. Go upstairs and change." He ordered. Kylie rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs.

"You suck Dad." She groaned. Mitchie laughed and went to stand in front of him. Shane placed his hands on her waist and frowned at her.

"You don't think I suck do you?" He asked in a teasingly hurt voice. Mitchie shook her head, smiling softly. "Good." Shane mumbled, kissing her gently. Amanda wrinkled her nose from her seat at the table.

"Momma, stop it." She whined, diverting Mitchie's attention from Shane instead to her seven year old daughter.

"Sorry baby." She giggled, returning to the stove. Shane smiled. This was the life he had always wanted; he just hadn't known it until he had met the woman in front of him. Kylie stomped back down the stairs.

"Happy now?" She demanded, throwing herself into a chair. Both Shane and Mitchie nodded. Kylie groaned and tapped her foot anxiously. "I don't want breakfast; the bus is going to be here soon." She announced. Mitchie shook her head.

"You're eating, even if it's just an apple." She stated. Kylie rolled her eyes and rose from her seat and crossed to the fruit bowl. She grabbed an apple and flounced out the door.

"See you later Mom. Bye Dad." She yelled, slamming the door. Shane laughed and caught the look Mitchie threw him.

"'Manda, Kylie's right, the bus is going to be here soon. You've gotta get moving Squirt." He told her, scooping her up from her seat. "Love you." He kissed her forehead. Amanda giggled, kissing her father's cheek.

"Love you Daddy." She said happily as he set her on her feet. "I love you Mommy. I'll see you after school!" With that she was out the door after her sister.

Mitchie came over and leaned against Shane. "Peace and quiet." She sighed, linking her fingers with Shane's. "Even though I wouldn't change it for anything." She added as Shane kissed her cheek.

"When did Kylie start wearing lip liner?" He wondered aloud. Mitchie shrugged and closed her eyes.

"We have the house. To ourselves. And wouldn't you know that the car is going to be here in five minutes." She groaned. Shane laughed and dropped his mouth down to her neck, sucking and nipping gently. "Shane, don't tease me..." Mitchie whined, tipping her head back. "It's been three weeks since we've made love. Don't torture me."

Shane chuckled and nuzzled her neck tenderly. "I'll stop."

Mitchie tried to smile and looked out the window. "The car's here." She mumbled, taking Shane's hand in her own.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Caitlyn asked through the microphone.

Mitchie nodded, squeezing Shane's hand. She knew this song upset him but she wasn't sure why. "It upsets me because I'm afraid to lose you." He whispered, as though reading her mind. She stiffened, shocked by his thoughts.

"_I, I,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Taste it in our first kiss  
Stranger in this lonely town__** (this lonely town)**  
Save me from my emptiness **(save me)**_

_**You took my hand  
You told me it would be okay  
I trusted you to hold my heart  
Now fate is pulling me away, from you**_

_Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
**Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in**  
I can't give up   
**On this love**_

_**You've become a piece of me  
****Makes me sick to even think  
Of mornings waking up alone****  
Searching for you in my sheets  
Don't fade, away**_

_**Even if I leave you now**  
**And it breaks my heart**  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
**I can't give up **(can't give up)**  
****On this love**_

_**I can't just close the door **  
(on this love)  
**I never felt anything like this before**  
(like this love)  
**Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through  
****Will you hold on too 'cause**_

_Even if I leave you now  
**And it breaks my heart**  
Even if I'm not around  
**I won't give in**  
I can't give up   
**On this love**_

_**Even if I leave you now (leave you now)  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around (not around)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love"**  
_

Mitchie turned to Shane. "I'm not going anywhere." She promised, running her hands through his hair. "I love you."

He nodded, wiping away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. Nate stood behind Caitlyn, hugging her tightly. Jason and Ella had come back in with Nate and were standing in the back holding each other.

"It's okay." He whispered, holding her close.

"I would never leave." She stated, kissing him softly. Caitlyn was ready with the next track; she glanced up and groaned, rolling her eyes.

"You two are precious. Fifteen years of wedded bliss and you can still act like that." She sighed. "Let's get started on 'Untouched.' I don't wanna know what inspired this one."

Mitchie and Shane grasped the headphones and pressed them to one ear, glancing at Caitlyn for the opening cue.

"_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala  
lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
__**Don't stop**  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
**And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye ****(bye bye bye)**_

_I feel so untouched  
**And I want you so much**  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
**I feel so untouched right now**  
**Need you so much somehow**  
**I can't forget you**  
**I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**_

She glanced over, locking eyes with Shane and smirking playfully. He raised one eyebrow.

_  
Untouched  
And I need you so much_

_**See you, breathe you, I want to be you**  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
**Don't be scared**  
**I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only ****you and me**** and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down ****(down)**_

_**I feel so untouched**  
**And I want you so much**  
**That I just can't resist you**  
**It's not enough to say that I miss you**  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
**I can't forget you****  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**  
_

Caitlyn glanced up and watched the couple interact through the song.

_**  
Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched**  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala_

_**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
****That I just can't resist you**  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
**Need you so much somehow**  
**I can't forget you**  
**I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**_

_I feel so untouched  
**And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you**  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so **untouched** right now  
Need you so much somehow  
**I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**_

_**Untouched, untouched, untouched"**_

"How was that?" Mitchie asked, dropping the headphones. Caitlyn's eyes were wide as she listened to the playback.

"Orgasmic." She announced, ignoring the blushes from her friends. "I don't even wanna know what happened this morning." She teased, flipping a few switches. "We don't need to run that again. Let's go home."

* * *

Mitchie shrieked as Shane pulled her into one of the many closets of the recording studio and attacked her mouth. "Shane, we seriously cannot do this...oh my God." She whispered as he dropped his mouth to her now open shirt. "If we get caught, we're so fired." She murmured, clutching his head closer to her breasts.

"You're not sounding very convincing Mrs. Grey." Shane mumbled against her skin. "In fact, you sound like you're enjoying this." He added, smirking against her chest. Mitchie threw her head back and whimpered. "I'm going to undress you now, okay Mitchie?" She let out a small moan and he took that as a yes. Carefully, he slid her out of her shirt, before dropping his hands to her jeans. Her breathing picked up speed as his fingers worked.

"Don't you dare stop now Shane Grey." She breathed, clutching his arm to stay balanced. Carefully she stepped out of her jeans and fought back a groan as he pressed himself against her. "We can't have sex in here." She realized, putting a hand on his chest.

He laughed lowly. "No, but we can touch and get further than we did last night." He whispered, sliding a finger down into her boyshorts. Mitchie moaned softly, kissing him fervently. "I love you." Shane mumbled into her neck, sliding another two fingers down.

"Shane..." Mitchie groaned, throwing her head back. "We have to get home." She breathed heavily, grabbing her shirt and buttoning it quickly. Shane removed his hand to watch her with interest. "Find my jeans; we'll finish this at home."

* * *

Kissing roughly, hands roaming and legs tangled together, the couple fell into their shower already half-undressed. Shane pulled off her shirt as Mitchie tugged at his jeans. "45 minutes until the kids are home." She moaned as he slid down her body. He smirked up at her from between her legs.

"I can do that." He murmured, and she nodded, wiping her bangs out of her eyes.

"That's 45 minutes to finish, then make ourselves look presentable." She reminded him with a gasp as he turned on the hot water. He nodded again, shutting the shower stall's door.

* * *

Kylie came into the kitchen, flinging her bag down on the table. Shane and Mitchie glanced up from the couch. "Hey Kylie." Mitchie called. Kylie walked into the living room and glanced down at her parents.

"You guys look happy." She commented, blowing a large bubble with her gum. Shane grinned and kissed Mitchie slowly. "Oh gross Dad." She whined, stomping up the stairs. Amanda came flying into the room.

"Mommy!" She screamed, jumping onto her mom's lap. Shane laughed and kissed his other daughter's cheek.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun at school?" Mitchie asked, smoothing her daughter's long black hair back. The little girl nodded and crawled into Shane's lap.

"I missed you both." She whispered, resting her head on Shane's shoulder. Shane kissed the top of her head.

"We missed you too Squirt." His daughter looked up at him curiously, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Were you bored without me Daddy?" Mitchie laughed; her second daughter was very much a daddy's girl. Shane nodded seriously, and Amanda's eyes lit up.

"Though we did find something to do." Mitchie added, grinning at her husband. Shane laughed and kissed her tenderly. Amanda covered her eyes and climbed off of her father.

"Ew ew ew ew! Kylie, they're kissing again!" She shrieked, running up the stairs to her room. Mitchie leaned against Shane, smiling softly.

"I love our life." She whispered, closing her eyes. Shane nodded, kissing her head.

"I love you."

* * *

**NINE PAGES!! Go me! Well, nine pages with this author's note. I received a bunch of personal messages saying that you guys couldn't find the link; well stupid me forgot to 'save changes' after I put it in there. It should be there now; and if it isn't, it's also my homepage if you click that. Thank you thank you thank you a thousand times. The songs are "This Love" and "Untouched" by the Veronicas.  
**


End file.
